Back Home
by Lagoon.of.Love
Summary: CHAX story... Instead of dying like everyone back in Summer Bay thinks, Charlie is in a coma under police protection. What happens when she wakes up?
1. Chapter 1

"I_ wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity." -Gilda Radner_

**CPOV**

The small waves crashed into the shore, as the sun slowly descended casting oranges and purples across the sky. I couldn't help but admire the glistening ocean as the sun began to fade. This was home, there was no place like it.

"Hey you really should eat some more". Brax's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I quickly glanced at the picnic in front of me.

"I really couldn't, I'm stuffed". I pushed the final plate closer to him.

"That's only cause you got this little guy hitching a ride". He smiled rubbing my growing baby bump. I couldn't help but smile at his smile, I placed my hand over Brax's. I looked back towards the ocean, zoning out from what Brax was saying, the glistening seemed to be getting brighter making it hard to see. His last words caught my attention.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said seriously.

"Tell you" I repeated confused. I suddenly felt moisture over my hand, I looked down to notice it was covered in blood. Everything started to fade away as the brightness was now blinding me, forcing me to close my eyes, until I was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

The darkness was over bearing, I tried desperately to open my eyes, it was as if they were glued shut. I could here a repetitive beeping sound as well as someone speaking, it wasn't clear just mumbling. After awhile it became difficult to breath it was like I was chocking on something.

* * *

"Charlotte I need you to breathe out for me so we can remove the tube". A masculine voice guided me, following the instructions I was soon able to breath again unrestricted. "Ok now I need you to try and open your eyes". My eyelids felt easier to lift, as I finally opened my eyes the darkness lifted. I took in the bleach white room that surrounded me, and the middle-aged man with crystal blue eyes standing next to me. "Ok please follow the light with your eyes" he instructed. I carefully followed the small torch light with my eyes. "excellent now charlotte…"

"its Charlie" I automatically corrected him, my voice sounded gruffly and my throat was extremely dry. A smile crept onto his face.

"Well that answers my next question, I'm Doctor Tress. Now I just need to run a few more tests, but you look like your making a good recovery". A small nurse standing behind doctor Tress handed me a cup of water, I quickly drank the water eager to relieve my sore throat.

"I don't understand… what I'm doing here?". I looked to the doctor for answers, I think it was safe to assume I was in a hospital.

"I know this may be difficult to hear but you were attacked, you were brought here in a very server condition with gunshot wounds, we were able to stabilize you. May I ask what is the last thing you remember?".

"I..I don't know, I was at home packing and getting ready for work" slowly the memories filtered through, I remembered getting ready for work and waiting for the timer to go off, the test…

I instinctively reached for my belly, by the size of it I was defiantly still pregnant. "Is the baby ok?"

"Yes the baby's fine we've had a neonatal specialist, monitor the pregnancy and baby's progress".

I couldn't help but stare at my belly, it was big, massive and yet it felt like only a few hours ago I was staring at the positive test. I tried so hard to remember being shot and yet nothing came back. "How long has have I been here for?"

"I know this is probably very confronting but due to complications as a result of your injuries, you were placed in a medical induced coma, unfortunately it was not clear when or if you would wake. As a result you have been comatose for nearly 7 months, it's really very lucky you're awake now."

"7 months… Where is Brax and my daughter, I would really like to see them". Doctor Tress handed the clipboard for to the nurse as she left the room. Immediately panic set in, what if something had happened to them, what if they where… I couldn't finish the thought it was too distressing. I built up my courage to ask the question I wasn't sure I wanted answered. "Are they ok?"

"There ok, but there is a lot that needs to be discussed, unfortunately I'm just here for the medical side of things, Inspector Joyce will be in later to answer your questions. As well as Doctor Roberts she's the neonatal specialist."

"Surely you must know something, I don't understand why this is so difficult" I took a deep breath as the anger started to consume me.

"You should try to stay relaxed Charlie, any extra stress may be detrimental to your recovery, ill call the inspector straight away, in the mean time is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes could you please get the nurse to bring me something to eat, IV nutrients aren't very filling"

"Of course ill have her bring you something straight away, just be careful with how much you eat as your body wont be use to solid food" he smiled before leaving the room.

I let my hand wonder over where my child was growing, it was surreal, and I felt like I had missed so much of my child's growth. I felt the baby kick for the first time where my hand was placed, I couldn't help the tears that spilled. I had to wonder what else I had missed.

**Thanks for reading... let me know what you think :D RR**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS :) thanks for your reviews, love hearing what you think, i hope you all enjoy this chapter :D I know it maybe a little depressing, but it will get happier once our favourite star crossed lovers are reunited, when ever that might be :) please R&R makes my day :D happy reading xx**

* * *

**BPOV**

The morning sun filtered through the blinds. I quickly got up getting dressed, I barely registered the cold half of my bed, or the stack of boxes, I had never bothered to unpack. I walked into the small kitchen opening the fridge to get the orange juice, the lid was already off, I should thank Heath for that it was like living with a grown toddler. Ruby and Casey came into the kitchen hand in hand laughing, caught up in there own little world. As soon as they noticed me they quieted down. I had become use to the quietness and condolences from people now. Casey was quick to speak up.

"Hey Brax were heading to the beach after breakfast if you want to come?"

The truth was I really wasn't in the mood, the ocean wasn't my escape anymore, work was the only thing that made me feel like I had my old life back. "Nah mate, its ok I have to head to the restaurant anyway"

"Come on Brax, I'm sure it will be fine for a few hours"

"Yeah cause its just going to do the stock take itself" I said sarcastically.

"I thought being your own boss meant you could go to work when you wanted, seriously when was the last time you went for a surf anyway?"

"ENOUGH Casey, just drop it, I'm going to go to work like I have to, so I can earn money for us to live off… Unless you want to get a job and start paying for yourself"

"Fine SORRY… for trying to get you to do something other than work for once" He yelled, quickly leaving with Ruby and slamming the door. I took a deep breath, I knew I would have to sort that out sooner or later, I was just going to choose later. I snatched my keys off the table, heading for work.

* * *

**CPOV**

I noticed a small knock at the open hospital room door, and young women standing there. "Hi Charlie, I'm doctor Roberts I've been your pediatrician" she introduced herself as she walked towards the bed carrying a chart.

"Have you been monitoring me this entire time?"

"Yes since they brought you in, you have are very strong baby, which it probably gets from you. You must be happy to be awake" she said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, I'm not exactly sure what I feel, obviously happy about being awake, but I've missed so much, you know more about my baby than I do, I haven't even seen it."

"Well I can help you with that" she said pulling an ultrasound machine close to the bed. "This might be cold" she placed gel on my exposed stomach. I had my eyes firmly fixated on the small screen as it turned on. "Ok Charlie, here's your baby" she moved the ultrasound wand slightly to get a better picture, "there's the head, everything's perfectly on track, right down to 10 little fingers and 10 little toes". I stared at my little baby, it was actually there.

"Its amazing" I blurted out.

"Yeah this little one is a miracle. Now Charlie I need to ask if you remember how far along you were before the accident".

"Um I think I was nearly a month, I only found out for sure that day"

"Well that sounds about right, your almost at 8 months, it says in your chart that you had a caesarian for your last pregnancy?"

"Yeah my daughter that was 18 years ago, will it be a problem?"

"It shouldn't be especially because it was quiet a while ago, would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"yes please" a fast beating thudding quickly filled the room, doctor Roberts reached forward passing me a tissue. I hadn't even noticed the tears falling. "Sorry".

"Its not a problem Charlie, I'm sure this is all very emotional for you. Now while we have the ultrasound, I was wondering if you wanted to know the sex of the baby?"

My thoughts drifted to Brax, he should be here for this. I didn't understand why I wasn't allowed to see him.

"Charlie?" doctor Roberts questioned.

"Umm, no thanks I'll wait" I gave her a false smile.

She wiped the gel off me and started to pack away the ultrasound machine. "Doctor Roberts do you know whether anyone has come to visit me?"

"I'm sorry Charlie I don't really know. But I do have something for you we have been taking ultrasounds each month so you can see how your baby has grown, I've got them in my office, I'll get an orderly to bring them to you" she smiled.

"Sure that would be great, Thank-you"

"No problem Charlie" she said before leaving the room. I let my head fall back into the pillow, wishing that I was able to talk to someone other than medical staff.


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies for the lateness… I've just moved back to Perth so I have had to wait for Internet which has taken forever! life without technology is not fun… Thanks again for all your lovely reviews and questions :) I hope you enjoy this chapter :) R&R**

* * *

**3POV**

"Ok I was thinking we should go to Angelo's and see Brax. I really don't want to leave him like this." Ruby said carrying her surfboard up towards the beach showers.

"I don't know Rubes. You know what he's like now, He's been like this since…" Casey quickly stopped himself from continuing.

"See that's why! If nobody else can say it how is he going to deal with it? Since Charlie died, see it's not that hard!" Ruby walked faster through the sand heading for Angelo's leaving Casey behind her.

"Ruby wait. I'm sorry ok" he said reaching for her hand.

"Casey STOP, stop saying that, I get it everyone's sorry but that doesn't change anything. Brax needs to know that it's not going to change, not even if he sits and mopes for the rest of his life. I really want to talk to him before we leave tomorrow. I think I can get through to him."

Casey rolled his eyes, he knew his brother he was always stubborn, but he had changed for the worst these last few months he had lost touch and stopped listening to everyone. He was void from most emotions bar anger, that he had lots of. Ever since Jake escaped he's had nothing but anger.

"Just remember I warned you" he muttered knowing Ruby would talk to Brax no matter what he said.

Ruby planted a quick peck on Casey's lips. "Fine but when I'm right you owe me" she smirked.

He rolled his eyes again "Yeah well if your right I'll give you a million dollars".

"You should be such a doubter Case, see ya" she smiled jogging up the wooden stairs.

Ruby quickly arrived at the surf club, heading up the stairs to the restaurant. It was quieter than usual just a few voices and the sound of construction tools. Angelo's was empty aside from the workmen, the chairs were still stacked on top of the tables. Brax was hunched over behind the bar filling out paper work.

"Brax what's going on?" Ruby asked as she walked towards the bar.

Brax drew his eyes away from the stack of forms. "Ah yeah, turns out the water pipes are completely stuffed, so there goes a day and the walls" He said motioning to the workers drilling through the walls.

"So there going to be here all day?" Ruby questioned coming up with an idea.

"Yep, looks like it, it's hopefully going to be straight forward so a days the most it's going to take."

"Well since it's a pretty straight forward job do you think maybe you could come for a walk with me?" she asked hopefully.

He took a deep breath. "Listen Ruby…"

"No Brax, please just hear me out. Then I wont bother you again" She said interrupting him.

"Ok lead the way, after this no more ay" He said emerging from behind the counter.

They had been walking in silence for 10 minutes when Brax finally stopped walking.

"Ok Ruby, you know I thought the point of going on this little walk was to talk?"

Ruby stopped walking turning back to face Brax. "You have to stop this Brax, Charlie's…"

"Don't go their Ruby"

"Even if I don't its still the truth. She wouldn't want you to be like this. It feels like I've lost you too. I lost her to but I've let go, if you just hold onto hatred and bitterness then what's the point of continuing"

"If I let go what do I have left?"

"Me, Case and Heath for starters, you still have us and we need you" Ruby stepped forward pulling Brax into a hug as silent tears ran down their faces. "I miss her to but we can't stop living".

"Thanks Rubes, and I promise I'll be here for you" Brax said with a smile.

"And I'll be here for you… You're stuck with me now old man" she said with a laugh.

"Laugh it up kid, you can make up for that comment by being on cleaning duty at the restaurant."

"Aww seriously I was joking" She smiled

"Right we should head back, make sure the restaurant hasn't flooded cause you know that would be a big mess to clean". They both laughed as they walked

* * *

**_Memory/Dream (Charlie POV)_**

_"Please tell me where were going?" I asked for the fourth time in a row._

_Brax let out a laugh at my question. "Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he said guiding me as I walked along a path._

_"And the blind fold?"_

_"Gosh Miss Buckton what part of surprise do you not understand". Although I couldn't see I could tell he was smirking, that classic Brax smirk I knew and loved. _

_"Well Mr. Braxton you know I'm not one for surprises"_

_"Trust me, you'll love this one". He stopped walking and I heard him fiddling with keys, before he reached for my hand again. "Ok now you can take this off" he said untying the blindfold. I quickly took in the beautiful room scattered with candles and rose petals, the picture of romance._

_"So…good surprise?" he asked_

_"Hmm I don't know, what else does this surprise?" I questioned with a smirk._

_"Well it does come with foxtel…" he said jokingly. I placed my arms around him so our faces were centimeters apart. "Sargent you only have one thing on your mind ay?" Brax said with a smirk._

_"Well in a room this beautiful and romantic…" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Brax picked me up placing me on the bed, causing me to giggle. "Looks like we have the same thing in mind"._

_Brax smiled at my comment then pulled me into a deep kiss, he pulled back for a second. "Also this surprise has a spa," he said kissing up and down my neck._

_"I love you" I whispered to him._

_"I love you too" He said capturing my lips again. _

* * *

**I know their not back together yet (hold your boo's)...i promise only a couple more chapters and they will be :{D i will try to post faster since i have technology again :) **


End file.
